Eyes of Ice: Ever so Mesmerizing
by MartiaLae
Summary: I was walking around school until a certain sight caught my attention. Someone as dazzling as him, how can he be on land when he has the face of an angel from above? No wonder I guess, he has to be a fallen angel.


**A/N:** Okay, I uploaded this for the sake of sharing and fun. It's super, super short since it's just an activity we had in our English class today. She asked us to write a short story with her giving the first sentence for it. She told us to let our imagination run wild so being the good kid I've always been (really?), I did what she asked for. I'm not in my right mind this day so sorry at how it turned out xD I'm amused at how I can create a GraLu fic on the spot from a task in school. Sorry, can't help it. I tried so hard to fight the urge to put in Gray and Lucy's name but failed in the end. i kept on writing descriptions but i guess my GraLu addiction got the best of me. Well, here it is and I'd like to apologize for babbling too much xD

* * *

**Summary:** I was walking around school until a certain sight caught my attention. Someone as dazzling as him, how can he be on land when he has the face of an angel from above? No wonder I guess, he has to be a fallen angel.

* * *

**Eyes of Ice: Ever so Mesmerizing**

One day, I saw my English teacher with a very handsome young man. Looks to me that she was giving the boy a tour. I had my eyes on the charming – or so I'd like to say – young lad. The way his hair sways along with the wind, the smug smile he had on his face, his deep, dark orbs, I found them quite attractive. For some reason, I couldn't tear my eyes off of him. He had this certain charisma that keeps me drawn towards him. If he were to look my way now, I'm certain to be speechless with awe and admiration. As if on cue, the subject of my fantasies laid his eyes on me, much to my surprise, while my English teacher still kept on babbling things he didn't care to know anymore.

As I expected, I was dumbfounded, lost for words as his mesmerizing onyx eyes locked with mine. I gaped at him, deeply captivated by his gorgeousness. For a moment, I caught a glimpse of his eyes softening and his lips curving into a sweet, gentle smile. His smile was so pure like white snow that I couldn't help smiling back or was about to. The angelic smile I once saw turned into a conceited one, as if to insult me. Was I only imagining things when I thought that he actually looked cute with that sweet smile on? His eyes gave me a look which I quickly understood. He's throwing me a I-know-I'm-handsome-so-stop-staring-or-I'll-melt look.

A stray blush made its way on my cheeks as my brown orbs widened in shock. I quickly averted my eyes, settling them on anything but his direction. Was I really staring? Was I 'that' obvious?

"Pfft…"

It was faint but I heard it well, the sound of someone holding in a laugh. I was hesitant but I want to know, rather, I need to know that it wasn't the raven-haired lad laughing and it wasn't me he's laughing at. I gathered up courage and tilted my head back to where he was standing. Much to my dismay, what I was hoping for is the complete opposite of what I'm seeing right now. He's obviously stifling a laugh. My face got redder by the minute. I was flustered. He's making fun of me!

"Fullbuster, are you even listening?" I heard my teacher say. She had a stern look on her face, hands on her hips to denote superiority.

The so-called 'Mr. Fullbuster' wiped a tear and composed himself, coughing before speaking out his response. "Yes Ma'am." he said, giving me a teasing grin for a second.

That's it! I can't stand someone like him. He's so full of himself. The only good thing about him was his looks. I turned my heel and headed off for the cafeteria to catch something to drink, uttering out incoherent words about that certain lad.

"Hey!" I heard someone call out. I ignored it right away, figuring out it was from that Fullbuster guy. I moved at faster pace in hopes of losing him. But knowing a guy, he easily caught up, grabbing me by the wrist to make me face him.

Once again, I found myself entrapped in those black orbs. A mixture of happiness and relief filled his ever so mesmerizing eyes.

"Why the rush Lucy?" he said, his voice turning sweet and mellow. Ever got the feeling of bliss at the sound of your own name from someone you hardly knew?

My mouth hung open; my brain overflowing with thoughts of what to say. "H-how?" was all I was able to make out.

He gave me a smile in response, the smile I once thought of as a hallucination. _'So it was real._' my mind spoke out. I never would've imagined seeing that smile again from him.

He brought my hand near his lips and gave it a light peck, making all the blood in my body rush up to my face. "I'm sorry about before milady. I'm Gray Fullbuster. Nice to finally meet you, my princess. At last I've found you."

* * *

**A/N:** Crappy? I know ^^" this wasn't the edited version, it's the draft I made since the edited version was submitted obviously :)

Told you I wasn't on my right mind. The ending got messed up, I think it was because of me getting too occupied by the song I was playing on my music player xD And I guess plenty of corrections are yet to be made, sorry again :')

The title was a fail, I can't think of anything right now, gomen? xD Hope you enjoyed it somehow :D

Care to review? Preeeeetty pleeeeease? xD Ahehe, it's supposed to be a short story then it came to this xD weird me :D

I don't mind criticisms, just please go easy on me ^^"


End file.
